Still Fighting It (1)
Still Fighting It (1) is the nineteenth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 18, 2010. Summary Riley starts to realize the devastating effects of homophobia, but will that be enough to win Zane back? Also, sparks fly when Clare and Eli work on a video project together. Meanwhile, Wesley tries to win over Anya. Main Plot Riley attempts to fit in with the guys on the football team by joking around and saying gay jokes, which upsets Zane. When Anya tells Riley to go to the LGBT Homophobia and Bullying meeting to understand how Zane feels, he admits he is a homophobe and Zane comforts him. The next day, Riley tells Zane that he is done with joking around about gays. When Riley tells Anya about how the meeting went, Anya tells him to make the football team understand the effects of gay bashing. Riley decides to make all of the team's white shirts pink. The idea works on everyone but Owen. Riley and Zane are walking down the hall to Riley's locker and they see that Owen wrote "Homo" on it. Sub Plot Ms. Dawes assigns a video project for her English class to film modernized versions of Shakespearean plays. Eli, Clare, and Adam group up and get Romeo and Juliet. Before shooting the project together, Clare says "Obviously, I'll be Juliet but who will be Romeo?" Eli quickly says "I will!" and then adds "On account that I'm pretty familiar with the material and all." Clare smiles to herself and Adam responds sarcastically, asking "Yeah, what are you not the expert on?" Eli and Clare discuss rehearsal and come up with an ending where Juliet wakes up before the poison kills Romeo, just in time to share a final kiss. Adam finishes shooting the scene and Clare asks Eli if they should reshoot that scene, hinting she wants to kiss him again. Eli looks over at Adam, who is getting annoyed, and he simply smiles and tells Clare that they got it. The next day, Eli gives Clare mixed signals of his feelings toward her. Clare is excited because of the kiss, but Eli ignores her, so Clare talks to Ms. Dawes, who said that a lack of communication caused the star crossed lovers' death. When she tries to confront him the next day, he indicates that he has no feelings for her. When Clare walks away with her bike, upset, Eli watches with a stern expression on his face. Third Plot Wesley signed up to be an eligible bachelor for an auction, in hopes that his crush Anya will bid on him. He tries to have Drew help him be cool, to impress Anya, in exchange for tutoring. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqPwR39VMh0 "Still Fighting It"] by Ben Folds. *Wesley admits that the science teacher is his uncle. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-SFI1 02.jpg Degrassi-SFI1 01.jpg Riley and Zane locker.jpg RileySFI001.jpg Erer.png Fhjgfh.png Torren.png Ucerts.png 1019 - Still Fighting It, Part 1 016_0001.jpg Riley zane.jpg degrassi-episode-19-02.jpg degrassi-episode-19-03.jpg degrassi-episode-19-04.jpg degrassi-episode-19-05.jpg degrassi-episode-19-06.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Valerie Buhagiar as Mrs. Stavros *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park Supporting Cast *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Allyson Pratt as Smushing girl *Troy Taylor as Football player *Craig Warnock as LGBT speaker Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Eli: "You should've taken my notes." Clare: "And risk my poetry sounding like rejected Alexisonfire lyrics? No, thank you." Eli: "Ouch lady, you're hitting me where I live." *Clare: "He wants to... I want to... We just need to take the next step. It's slowly driving me insane." Adam: "That makes two of us." *Clare: "Should we do another take?" Eli: "Umm, I think we got it." *Wesley: "I kinda signed up for the bachelor auction." Drew: "You're barking up the wrong tree, Wes." *Wesley: "Let's get 'B'zay." (busy) *Riley: "Stupid locker room jokes, I don't get why he is so sensitive." *Riley: "I had to joke with them to fit in and Zane knows I'm not coming out until the Football games are over." *Zane: "If you're here to make fun..." Riley: "No, I'm here cause I wanna like understand." *Zane: "Sparticus, genius!" Riley: "I'm no 'Einstein' but I have my moments." *Anya (referring to Riley doing the team's laundry): "Is that some kind of turn on?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Lay A Little Sunshine"'' by BG5 - Heard when Clare is rewatching her video for English class and continues when Riley washes the football shirts. *''"All the World Is All That Is the Case"'' by Parlovr - Heard when Eli and Clare are talking and Eli is fixing his car and continues when Riley and Zane see shaving cream all over Riley's locker. *''"Make Me Young"'' by The Nilhilist - Heard when Clare asks Eli why he's being so distant. |-| Links= *Watch Still Fighting It (1) on YouTube *Watch Still Fighting It (1) on YouTube﻿ Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes